You're My Best Enemy Chapter 1
by xxsecretshadowxx
Summary: James Potter really agitates Lily Evans. She absolutely HATES him. What's not to hate about him? He's cruel, self centered, conceited..the list could go on and on forever. James on the other hand just might be falling for the smart Gryffindor girl.


You're My Best Enemy

"Locomotor mortis!" came a voice beyond where third year Lily Evans was studying. The september breeze was peaceful, until now. She knew that voice. That arrogant, cruel, cocky, egocentric voice belonged to none other than James Potter. Lily rolled her eyes. James had been bad news from day one- always in detention with his friend, Sirius Black, who was just as bad. She closed her book and stood. If she didn't do something about James' daily public humiliation to other students, soon one day it might be her.

"James! Just cut it out!" she said. James looked at her, arm outstretched with his wand in his hand. He lowered his arm and smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Evans..come to tattletale on me, huh?" Sirius laughed, as well as the fatter boy on James' left. Remus Lupin, the smartest of the group, just sat back and read his book. Lily sighed and crossed her arms.

"What did he ever do to you?" Lily muttered the counterspell and the boy with light brown hair unfroze. He got up quickly and grabbed his bag. Two of his friends came to see if he was alright, and before they walked away they called James some very inappropriate things which just made James and Sirius laugh even harder.

"You're messed up, James. I pity who you marry one day," she said and scoffed. "If anyone is stupid enough to." Lily grabbed her book and stormed back into the castle. How could such a person ever exist! Why is he even in Gryffindor, anyways? He should be in Slytherin, where all the foul people like James belong.

James stood exactly where Lily left him. When she left, he rolled his eyes. "What a buzzkill," he said quietly to Sirius, who nodded.

"Yeah, tell me about it. James, you better watch it, otherwise she'll be docking points from you like no tomorrow when she becomes Head Girl," he joked.

"I don't care, she'll be in love with me by then." He smiled and fixed his robes.

Sirius laughed. "What are you talking about? She hates you, James. How do you think she'll be in love with you?" He asked and looked at James like he had 20 warts on his face.

"Yeah...I guess your right..." He said and sighed and fake yawned. "I'm kind of tired...I'll see you later," James said and walked off leaving Sirius. He walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Lily sitting by the fire studying. James stood there watching her for quite a while. He studied her features- her beautiful green eyes that sparkled wherever she looked...her fiery red hair that was always silky and straight. The only flaw standing in the way of his love, was her hatred. James was trying to figure out a way to make her like him, when Lily turned around and looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked, annoyed. How long had he been standing there? She thought to herself. WHAT was he doing standing there was the question. Surely not staring at her, right? James snapped back to reality from the daydream he was dreaming.

"Erm, just thinking." He said and ran up the stairs to his dorm. When he got there, he lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. This was difficult. Surely anyone normal would not be falling in love with someone who hates them, right? Right...so why did this rule not apply to him? It felt like hours when Sirius finally came up the steps and into the dormitory.

"James?" he asked, when he saw James on his bed, staring off into space. Sometimes he worries me, Sirius thought. He crossed the room over to James and sat down on his bed.

"Hey Sirius." He said blankly, the only thing on his mind right now was Lily.

"It's dinnertime- are you coming down for dinner?" He asked, waving a hand in front of James face to make sure he was really alive.

"Nah, I'm fine." James said. "Im not hungry.." James really wanted to go talk to Lily- he knew she would be studying though it was dinner. That's all she seemed to do- study. She was perfect at everything and anything thrown in her way.

Sirius sighed. "Oh...okay." He left the dorm and once he was gone, James got up. He tiptoed down the stairs to see if Lily was there. She was. Yes. He came down the stairs more loudly, and ran his hand through his hair making it slightly more messy.

"What do you want, Potter?" she asked, not looking up from her potions book.

"Nothing..a guy can't talk to a girl?" James asked and sat down in the chair across from her.

"Well, I won't consider you exactly a guy, James." Lily shot and flipped the page. James' heart felt like it had been stabbed.

" What am I to you, Evans?" James asked and crossed his arms. He was curious to know what was to come out of Lilys mouth.

"You are a despicable prat." Lily stated simply. James had been double stabbed.

"Hurtful!" James said and touched his heart. Lily rolled her eyes and stood up.

"James, please- get a life." She said and left to her dorm, leaving James alone by the fire, feeling discouraged.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lily fell back onto her bed. She threw the potions book ontop of her trunk. Why was James so...obsessed? Obsessed with bullying; it was cruel and wrong. She felt terrible for all the victims he's had. Espically Severus Snape. He was a young boy- their birthday only 21 days apart. He was a different student, though. He loved Defense Against the Dark Arts and was always alone. Kind of like Lily. They lived near eachother in the Muggle world too. While Lily lived near Mill Town, Severus lived in Spinner's End, which

Is walking distance. Snape was the one who told Lily that she was a witch, and told her all about the magical world. They met at age 9, and together waited for the day of their Hogwarts arrival letter. Then, he was sorted into Slytherin. Lily remembered the day like it was hours ago.

"Sev, this is going to ruin our friendship.." Lily began as the first years were being lead out by current Prefects.

"What? Of course it won't, Lily. You'll see, it'll be fine." He said. Lily smiled, but it wasn't wholehearted.

Lily missed Sev. It was different without him. Even though it was her Third Year, she was just realizing how much she missed him. She sighed, and lay down on her stomach. She wished that she could go see him and hang out under a tree like they used to when they were small children...but she knew it wouldn't happen. They were in completely different houses, and only saw eachother in classes. During free times, Lily was mostly studying, but she often saw Sev and a few other Slytherin boys together. She was glad he had made friends. Lily's best friends were her books. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself go into a world where everything was okay.


End file.
